


и я держу равнение, даже целуясь

by simbay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Когда злой и страшный, как его хаяли в корпорации, господин Тесситер не знал, что ему делать — определенно наводило на размышления.
Relationships: Jeffrey Blake/Harold Tassiter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	и я держу равнение, даже целуясь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viintaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/gifts).



> ой я ну э

— Абсолютно невыразимо! Отвратительный гнойник на теле корпорации! Полезный, если захочет, но в остальном!..  
На этом цензурные выражения у Гарольда закончились, и он без сил рухнул в кресло.  
В его офисе в последние несколько дней царила напряженная обстановка, и Джеффри, привыкший к самым нелепым ситуациям — когда за окнами в космосе парило сразу несколько тел неугодных сотрудников — мог лишь вздыхать и недоумевать. Но не более. Корпоративная этика, понимаете ли.  
Проблема была в Джоне. О, проблема почти _всегда_ была в Джоне...  
Выражаясь неформальным языком, Гарольд опять с ним пособачился. Причина не была важна, лишь суть — и она не менялась от месяца к месяцу. Юнец жаждал высот и предлагал свое, Гарольд отказывался, они ругались и доходили до грани, где профессиональные отношения размывались с личными, затем остывали. Повторить по новой.  
Сначала это было смешно. Затем — даже любопытно. Теперь вызывало лишь мигрень.  
Сам Джеффри не знал, как относиться к Джону. Он испытывал к тому определенный интерес, все же, тот при своих безумных идеях и слишком диком нраве обладал поистине пугающей харизмой, но не более. Отдел разработок не интересовал его ровно настолько, что на каждый новый проект Джеффри смотрел лишь с вежливой скучной улыбкой. Это Гарольд уже решал, нужно было ли их корпорации подобное или нет.  
Джеффри делал свои дела иначе. Добивался согласия не новым оружием, а словами.  
Поистине редчайший дар в их мире в последнее время.  
— Возмутительно!..  
Гарольд лишь всплеснул руками.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что в офисе они были одни — Гарри не любил изливать душу перед подчиненными, слова Джеффри же имел куда больший вес, чем кто либо в корпорации мог представить — тот жаловался. Это было полезно, но Джеффри изнывал, потому что слушал это уже который раз подряд.  
Менялись лишь обстоятельства. Не главные действующие лица.  
На самом деле, можно было похвалить Джона за то, что тот так долго прожил в Гиперионе при таком отношении. Определенно, талант.  
— Что на этот раз?  
— Мелкий говнюк потратил часть бюджета одного проекта на свой личный, — выплюнул Гарри, и плечи его задрожали мелко-мелко, от ярости. — Спутник над Пандорой он захотел. Дыра! Кто будет тратить свои деньги на такое?! Захотел прыгнуть на грабли, на которых уже станцевали Даль?!  
Пандора была местом настолько далеким от Джеффри, что тот лишь рассеянно кивнул. В будущем он пожалел об этом, когда его, как единственное лицо, которому Гарольд доверял всецело, отправили в эту дыру ради устранения пары проблем; но сейчас он знал о Пандоре лишь то, что там было полно необразованных идиотов, и что там определенно точно не было никакого Хранилища, который так искал другой оружейный гигант.  
Джон оплошал. Плохо.  
— Вычти из его зарплаты, — пожал плечами он. — Сделай что угодно, лишь бы налоговая не цапнула нас за руку.  
Гарольд бросил на него такой взгляд, что мигом стало ясно — этого будет недостаточно.  
— Не поможет. Он энтузиаст, Джеф. Таких не вылечить.  
— О боги...  
Энтузиастов, как и искателей Хранилища, в шести галактиках не любили. Больно много возни при малой отдаче.  
— Напроказившего ребенка непременно следует наказать, — монотонным, словно диктор из ЭХО-советов по воспитанию детей, проговорил Джеффри. Он присел на край стола. — Иначе выговор не пойдет на пользу, и ситуация будет повторяться до тех пор, пока уверенность чада не достигнет потолка допустимого...  
Это была просто шутка; не было смысла говорить Гарри о том, что делать. Он был достаточно умным, раз сумел вывести Гиперион из кризиса после грызни корпораций, и подобная нелепость была скорее колким замечанием. Но тот лишь вздохнул вновь и покачал головой.  
Когда злой и страшный, как его хаяли в корпорации, господин Тесситер не знал, что ему делать — определенно наводило на размышления.  
— Я уже лишал этого недоумка премии, — схватив со стола чернильную ручку, Гарольд провернул ее меж тонких пальцев. — Вывешивал на доске позора. Следующий шаг — шлюз.  
— Так почему не туда по итогу?  
Самым простым способом заставить Гарольда разговорить было сыграть в дурачка. Идиотов он ненавидел, и, зная, что Джеффри не такой, сразу понимал, что от него хотят.  
Прекратив вертеть ручку в руках и резко положив ее на стол, он подозрительно взглянул на собеседника и зло сузил брови, после чего медленно, явно желая выразиться не в самой вежливой манере — пока что ему хватало самообладания не пуститься в совсем гнусную ругань — произнес холодным злым тоном:  
— Я не люблю разбрасываться ценными ресурсами, Джеф.  
— В мире шесть галактик, — лениво зевнул тот, намеренно подначивая Гарольда на ответ. — Наверняка где-нибудь найдется еще один мальчишка с тягой к технике, что согласится работать за еду. Боги, Гарри, мы столько раз это обсуждали.  
— Это не так работает.  
Тут пришла пора Джеффри закатывать глаза.  
Ну конечно. Эта их игра с Джоном — кто кого больше разозлит. Мальчишка явно балансировал на грани, зная границы тесситеровского терпения, а тот никак не мог переступить через свое золотое правило «ресурсы для корпорации превыше всего» и избавиться от раздражительного элемента. Чем дольше продолжалась эта нелепая возня, тем больше от нее уставал сам Джеффри.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и едким тоном, передразнивая Гарольда, произнес:  
— И как же это работает, позволь поинтересоваться? — он сдержал улыбку, когда Гарольд резко поправил очки. Символ неуверенности в своих аргументах. — Текучка кадров не самая наша большая проблема, я напомню. Сколько было таких гениальных, как и Джон? И где они оказались после? Лишимся его — не лишимся его наработок, а потом придет другой и доделает. И будет стараться, зная, что стало с его предшественником.  
— Нет, послушай, я правда хочу, но...  
— Джон, Джон. Мы говорим только о нем в последнее время.  
— Ты так ревнуешь?  
Смешок Гарри звучал почти искренне насмешливо; его это явно забавляло. Джеффри — нет.  
— Ревновать тебя к работе бессмысленно. Я всегда буду на втором месте.  
— На мне твои психологические приемчики не работают, Джеф, — Гарольд вяло осклабился и поднялся с места. Обойдя стол, он приблизился к Джеффри и положил руку ему на бедро. — Я сам им следую, забыл? Ты понял, о чем я. О ком. Нелепость!..  
— Я — не забыл. Но ты, похоже, да.  
Выдавив из себя постную улыбку, Джеффри сложил руки у груди. Он редко прибегал к такому дешевому приему, это было недостойно человека его позиции, но сегодня, кажется, именно Гарри решил сыграть в дурачка. А значит, все средства были хороши. Даже такие нелепые.  
— Джон, Джон, Джон, — запричитал он, видя, как зло сужается у Гарольда зрачок. — Заладил свою мантру. Забудь про него. Не хочешь видеть? Отправь в командировку на старую станцию, как ее, Гелиос? Пусть курирует реконструкцию. Это скучный и неинтересный процесс, который никак не усовершенствуешь, у него будет, чем заняться на том конце звездной системы.  
Медленно обхватив чужую руку пальцами, Джеффри поднял ее на уровень лица и прижал к щеке. Холодная, сухая. Гарри внимательно следил за его действиями, и, когда по его ладони прошел чужой шершавый язык, вдруг вновь заулыбался. Но не криво, было что-то почти искреннее в этой хитрющей усмешке.  
Он не вырвал руку даже после того, как тыльная сторона ладони оказалась исцелованной окончательно. Значит, понял Джеффри, сдался. Ему самому наверняка не нравилась эта патетика, легче было согласиться с очевидно правильным мнением, чем продолжать думать, что делать с несносным мальчишкой.  
Таким же, каким был сам Гарри когда-то очень давно — в те далекие времена, когда Гиперион только зарождался. Война корпораций принесла много бед, но Джеффри был доволен. Ведь именно в ее колыбели зародился такой человек.  
Медленно стянув очки второй рукой, Гарольд со вздохом потряс головой, после чего щелкнул пальцами. Дверь закрылась на замок. Теперь их никто не потревожит. Неважно, секретарша или Джон с очередным спором. Подождут.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я замолчал?  
— Я реалист, Гарри, — Джеффри огорченно покачал головой. — Поэтому прошу лишь не говорить о Джоне хотя бы неделю.  
— Много хочешь.  
Гарольд бросил это с вызовом, но Джеффри лишь фыркнул. Последние попытки отстоять позицию о том, что весь этот галдеж действительно имел смысл.  
— Неужели не сумеешь?  
— Принимаешь меня за такого слабака?  
Еще и угрожающе сузил глаза. Словно был мальчишкой глубоко в душе. Понятно, почему ему так не нравился Джон.  
Впрочем, Гарри был лучше. К счастью. К несчастью было лишь то, что его зараза — желание болтать о Джоне — передавалась слишком быстро. Но это они быстро исправят.  
Если будет не до болтовни.  
— В дальнейшем, — проговорил он, сжимая пальцы Гарольда крепче, — я хочу слышать лишь одно имя.  
— Условия ставишь?  
— Для главы крупной корпорации не должно быть невыполнимых задач, лишь нерентабельные проекты, — Джеффри передразнил обычный официальный тон Гарольда, отчего тот хмыкнул. — А эта не потребует никаких затрат, лишь одно твое терпение.  
— И какое стоп-слово?  
Джеффри взглянул на него мрачно.  
И произнес. Очевидное до одури.  
— «Джон».


End file.
